


Albus & Scorpius' guide to surviving Hogwarts

by bansheee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Crack, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheee/pseuds/bansheee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy set out to create a guide to surviving Hogwarts before they graduate. Without Rose's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albus & Scorpius' guide to surviving Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WalkingDredd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingDredd/gifts).



> This book was created as a gift for the lovely Tammi, who has been such an amazing friend over the years. I decided to share it with everyone in the hopes that it will bring you some of the joy Tammi has brought me; please do not repost this anywhere else but ao3.

(written with love from one Harry Potter nerd to another)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
